Smile
by xh4z3L3y3sx
Summary: What if Logan hadn't joined Rory and Jess on their dinner in Let Me Hear the Balalaika's Ringing Out. [OneShot] Literati.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

A/N: I have a lot of stories going right now, and their kind of filling up my time. But, I just needed to get away from all of them and write this. I know it's not my best, but it's something.

Hope you like it. Remember to leave a review.

--

Tap. Tap.

I look outside to see Jess standing there, throwing rocks at my window. I smile; he's always been good with going under cover for things. I wave to him from my small window and shout out that I'll be right there. He nods and smirks.

That is his trademark smirk that I dreamt about last night.

It's actually not very common for me to dream about Jess or anything, but the night before's events kind of made me think of him none-stop. I made conversation with him in front of the mirror; I picked a different outfit every five minutes. And it occurred to me that I had never done this before, at least not for anyone but Logan. When I dated Jess, it didn't use to be like this. It was simple, we read or something.

Maybe it's not simple anymore.

I make my way down the stairs and give myself a last look before I walk out the door, clutching my purse tightly.

"Hey," God, I think my hand just trembled.

I give him a warm smile, "Hi. Throwing rocks at my window, huh? Very Romeo and Juliet." Witty response, I mentally pat myself on the back. Then, I realize what I just said. Crap.

Luckily, he acknowledges the comment with a laugh. "Don't tell Luke that."

"Luke?"

He shakes his head, "Never mind."

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding in. "So, where are you parked?" He offers his arm, and I put my hand near his hand. Not close enough so that we're holding hands, mind you.

Crap. Again.

I don't think that this is how it's supposed to go. We're too close.

I withdraw my hand and cross my arms over my chest. That's better. "Um, so, where are we going?" I'm feeling a bit awkward doing all the talking.

"I was hoping that you would know someplace," He unlocks the door of his beaten down car. I notice that he doesn't open my door, but gets in without taking a second glance.

Now, I'm starting to get flashbacks about the outings that I have had with Jess.

We're equals. Always equals on the dates and on the pass-times.

That's what I've been missing with Logan. He always opens car doors for me and orders for me at restaurants. God, I'm starting to talk about myself like I'm a puppet and he's the puppet master.

I guess I'm grateful for this night. I've had enough of being a puppet.

Without knowing it, my smile widens and I walk in front of the car and open the door for the passenger seat. Beer bottles, M&M wrappers, and bags of chips are spread all over the car. Jess's mess. It can get deadly. I laugh out loud as I get in the car and he looks at me with a furrowed brow.

"I'm just glad to have some mess around once in a while," I reply, shrugging. "I remember how you used to have Luke's apartment. It used to get so messy that I'd have to dig under clothes to reach you."

He smirks, "Hey, I like my mess."

"I like your mess too."

We share a knowing look before I break it by looking at the road in front of us. We haven't even gotten out of the neighborhood and I'm already in too deep. He clears his throat and starts the engine. "Have we decided on a place yet?"

I bite my lip as he starts driving. "Well, there's the pub. But, I think it's too noisy…and I kind of feel like going somewhere mellow tonight." He nods and puts this cute thoughtful expression on his face.

"I know a place."

We drive around Hartford for a while until we get to a Drive Thru.

God, I haven't been in one of these in ages.

He stares back at me. "I know this is no fancy restaurant…but, I think it could fit a Gilmore's craving," He pauses. "Unless what Rory Gilmore craves is different now."

I swallow hard. "I always go back to my roots."

"So, we're good?" He asks, with an amused expression on his face.

"_Pablo's Taco's…How may I help you?"_

Before I could answer, the speaker saved me. "The largest taco in the world…and a beer." I reply to the woman.

Jess raises an eyebrow, "Wow. Lorelai Leigh, you sure you can handle that?"

"And a beer," I repeat.

He gives me a nod. "Same."

We drive to the next window and a man hands us two bags. The car fills with the smells of spicy Mexican sauce and chicken tacos. I reach for my beer and take a sip out of it. He does the same and then puts the beer back to the cup holder.

"Where are we eating?" I ask, interest filling my thoughts.

Jess takes the beer out of my hand and places it on the cup holder also before driving off into the road. "Let's just say that tonight's theme is going back to old things," He replies with an easy expression.

This makes my stomach churn. How old?

My questions are answered when we reach the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign.

I want to yell at him for doing this, or tell him to turn around. I know he notices my uneasy expression and gives me an expression that calms my nerves a little. "Don't worry."

This isn't exactly a great thing to say at this moment. I seriously consider jumping out of the car. Until.

Until we pass Luke's Diner. I blink and find my eyes watering a bit. I wipe the tear off quickly, but I know that Jess knows. He screeches to a haul right in front of the town square. I look at him with a questioning expression.

"Jess, I don't think--"

He turns off the car and sighs. "Then, don't think, Rory."

Jess slams the door behind him and looks at me expectantly. I run a hand through my hair and purse my lips together. I could sit here. Or I could walk out of here and have the promised dinner with my Ex. It doesn't have to be my Ex…it could just be Jess.

I get out of the car shakily and sigh. "What are we doing?"

He smirks at me and takes my hand. Okay, so, now he's holding my hand and we're walking towards the gazebo. Can anyone say 'not good?' But, I let his hand warm up my hand until we reach the Gazebo. He sets the two beers and the bags down on the floor. He shoves his hands into his pocket.

"Why are we doing this?" I ask, before sitting down next to him.

"We're going to eat and sit here."

He picks up his food before I do the same.

Soon enough, we're sitting in the middle of the town square in the Gazebo. If anyone would have walked by, they would have called us crazy. What reason could Jess possibly have to make me sit out here in the moonlight while we eat?

It may be unbelievably beautiful and nice out here, but just looking at the town makes me want to cry.

"Now that you have me out here, doing this, then why don't you tell me the purpose?"

He shrugs causally. "The theme of the night told me that this was a good idea."

I take a bite out of my taco quickly as a bit of salsa dripped down onto my shirt. Jess hands me a napkin and I give him a chuckle. "Thanks," I say, mouth full. After swallowing down the food, I set my taco back into the bag.

"Is this awkward for you?"

Surprised, I freeze in my movements and look up at him. "It was bound to be awkward, Jess. What? You thought this was going to be a nice night of catching up and then everything would go away with one nice act."

"I'm not trying to buy your apology, if that's what you mean."

I gulp down enough beer to drown that sentence. "If that was the case, it wouldn't be necessary. I already forgive you."

His brown eyes examine my face, as if he was trying to remember something. He clenches a fist around his beer and sighs. "Are you sure you want to forgive me?"

"I always believed in you, Jess," I smile at him, and point at the street. "If you remember, this is the exact street that we drove down the night that you crashed my car."

Jess winces at the memory.

"I told you, you could do more. And here you are, doing more."

He shakes his head, "Rory Gilmore…I am ashamed. Are you gloating?"

I hit him playfully on the arm. "In this case, it's a good thing."

We finish our meal together and we walk down the street to Doose's Market. We throw the garbage in one of his many cans. After that, I find myself walking aimlessly around the Town Square with Jess Mariano. Last time I did this I was involved in a groping session with said hoodlum.

It feels strange doing it like this. Our walk down memory lane, barely touching each other or talking. It makes me feel like we did something wrong…the feeling makes me uneasy.

"It's getting late," I report after looking at my watch.

He bites his upper lip and sighs. "You want to go, don't you?"

Yes. "No."

"Alright, then I have us one last adventure."

With the look in his eyes, it makes it clear to me why I fell for him. Just for that mischievous look that he has as he takes my hand and we run to the car. He closes the door behind him, and I do the same. "Stick your head out the window."

"Huh?" I ask, not liking the sound of that. Jess only nods and I have no choice but oblige. "What are we doing?"

"You've been asking that a lot tonight."

I smirk, "Well, it's been a long night."

He starts driving really fast and honking like a mad man. Soon enough, everyone's lights are on and Stars Hollow's citizens are walking out of their houses to see what the commotion is about.

I look at Jess with a questioning look.

"Yell!" He gives me a smirk before sticking his head out the window. "Whoo!"

Now, I know that this might sound a little crazy, but I actually joined him. Before I knew it, we were driving around the Town Square, waking up everyone. All of a sudden, he makes a turn and we're driving out of the town.

"Okay, we're crazy," I laugh, not being able to contain it.

He chuckles, "At least I made you laugh."

"It's not a hard task."

A half an hour later, we're parked in front of the Gilmore Mansion again. My insides are still churning, since the moment we left the house; my stomach was not able to stop jumping around. My mom had once said that it was a good thing.

I lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the night. It's the first time that I had been in Stars Hollow in a long time. I'm sure we made quite an impression."

"Huh. Glad you had a good time."

We sit there before he leans in and brushes his lips against mine.

I don't panic or even stop myself from kissing him back. Maybe it's because I know that he'll be gone the next morning. He slowly takes his time kissing me goodnight, brushing his tongue across my top lip. I know that if I let him go on, it would only progress into a making out session.

I smile at him before I step out of the car.

"Why aren't you freaking out? Don't you think that this is wrong?" He asks, his amused expression growing.

I shrug, slamming the door. "When has it ever been right?" I feel my stomach un-churn. "Goodnight, Jess."

The night ended and I found myself back in my Grandmother's guest room, looking at the only book that I had on my shelf.

_The Subsect. By Jess Mariano. _


End file.
